


Getting it Write

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, basically a lot of being awkward during sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: David and Patrick's relationship begins slowly, giving sexting a try before taking things even further. But is it too soon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, there are two chapters. If you want to go straight to smut, read the second on its own (just know it takes place a few hours after a really good kiss. Otherwise, if you like a little story with your porn, read them both. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Patrick's text is in bold, David's in italics)

Texting was never Patrick’s preferred method of doing business. As a millennial, of course, he understood that this wasn’t as common for someone his age. Texting was supposed to be what everyone did always, and it shouldn’t have been any different for him, logically speaking. But maybe it was the old school way his father taught his son to do business, or maybe it had been the effective ways he’d established communication with clients throughout his professional life. Either way, Patrick had always preferred a face-to-face conversation or a phone call over a text.

And his new boyfriend, if that’s what he was, could not have been more different.

David’s crippling social anxiety was only one of many reasons he preferred texting. After all, if you’re able to see what you’re saying as you say it, doesn’t it lower the chances of saying something you shouldn’t? Also, if someone’s saying something that you don’t want to hear, you can erase all evidence that the conversation ever took place. Or hey, you could just stop talking whenever you wanted in the process of a conversation without having to make up any excuses on the spot. Even if you did need an excuse, you could relate it via text even hours later, and having had plenty of time to think of the perfect thing to say.

But then the unstoppable force met the immovable object. And while normally this would result in catastrophe, it became something even more explosive. It became the first instance in which David Rose found himself compromising.

Their first kiss had felt like the end of something unnamable. The end of confusion, maybe. The end of searching. The end of wondering, of doubting, of thinking maybe this is the best it’s ever going to get. But at the same time, it had proven to be the beginning of something even better than either man imagined possible for themselves. The beginning of the real thing. The beginning of life. The beginning of what both of them somewhat secretly believed was that disappointing revolving door of sub-par lovers and personified split ends.

Patrick knew he wanted to say something as David left the car. Could they really just leave it at that? One kiss, a confession that this had been Patrick’s first kiss with a man, a thank you, and an acceptance? No. No, it had to be more.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked, genuinely unsure whether David would want to. After all, with all David’s experience, maybe he simply wouldn’t have the patience to entertain the musings of a curious man just wandering around the world in which he’d always belonged, even if he’d been tethered on the edge of another dimension.

But no. David said they could talk whenever he’d like. And just like that, the future was sealed.

Truth be told, Patrick knew David was the one long before that night. He just hadn’t been sure David knew it. And maybe he still didn’t, but Patrick promised himself that he’d do whatever he had to to prove it to him.

The first text post-kiss should not have caused so much anxiety, but it did. When he’d woken at five in the morning, Patrick’s first thoughts had been like a tape replaying those few seconds at the end of their first date the night before. David’s hand on his cheek. David’s lips on his. David. David, David, David. He finally resigned himself to this reality, and, after a shower, he headed to the store to get the day started. After all, there was plenty to do. And what else was Patrick going to do?

**7:12AM: I’m going in early. No rush. See you when you get here.**

He would have texted this anyway. He had, in fact, texted something similar half a dozen times before, at least. But this time was different. So should the text have been different? Should he have thrown in an emoji or something? God, he hated emojis. But maybe one of those “xoxo” things? He shook his head at his own foolishness, and he put the phone away, not even daring to check it until after David had arrived for the day.

And what a day it had become. David’s immediate, forward suggestion of staying over at his place, a panicking Moira insisting that she had somehow murdered a man, the eventual understanding of David’s intentions, and then, in a moment nothing short of cringey, Patrick’s embarrassment at assuming David wanted to sleep with him at all.

Their second kiss was just as incredible as the first, just as intimate. Only this time, Patrick could put his arms around David’s body and rest them there. He could take control of it all as he liked to do, which had been something of a reversal from the previous night, when looking at David completely incapacitated him in that moment. They stepped up the flirting now because they could. They kissed in the back of the store because they could. They discussed sleepovers. Because they could.

They parted ways that night. David went over to Stevie’s, still avoiding the motel at all costs. Patrick went back to the room at Ray’s where he’d originally imagined spending three to six months at most before moving on to the next town. Things were quiet, less tense, less muddled than the night before. And just when Patrick began allowing himself to imagine what a normal relationship with David would look like, the phone buzzed on his dresser top.

_7:22PM: OK I just need to say this. I’m not in a rush. But I’m also here whenever you’re ready._

Patrick imagined that this was probably the sweetest thing David had said to anyone, ever. It was essentially the equivalent of “I’m horny for you but I can jerk off until you take care of that for me.” And to be honest, Patrick kind of loved it.

**7:25PM: Thank you.**

7:25PM: =)

For the first time, Patrick found an emoji fitting.

**7:27PM: And to be honest, it’s got nothing to do with you or whatever. I just have issues I guess.**

_7:29PM: It’s okay, I promise._

**7:30PM: I just feel like I should explain myself because I don’t want you to feel bad.**  
_7:30PM: You don’t need to. If you say you’re not ready, that’s fine._

Patrick let out a sigh as he read David’s response. This is why he preferred talking to texting. Inflection and tone and eye contact could convey these thoughts so much more eloquently.

**7:35PM: I’ve just always rushed through sex before because I wanted to get to the real part of the relationship. I don’t want to rush it with you. Especially since this is all new.**

_7:39PM: I’m in no rush._

**7:40PM: It’s just that I know that sex is important too. But it’s never really meant that much to me before. With you, it means more to me. I’m not going to do it just because I want to.**

_7:44PM: As long as I know you want to, it can happen whenever you’re ready. We’re not on anyone’s timetable._

There was more he could have said. More he wanted to say. But he’d said too much already, put himself out there more than he’d done with anyone before. In some ways he felt more exposed than if he’d been standing naked in front of David and the rest of the world, too.

**7:52PM: Okay. I’m blabbering, so I’m going to shut down for the night. I know we’re closed tomorrow, but if you wanna talk or whatever, just let me know.**

_7:55PM: Let’s get breakfast in the morning._

**7:57PM: Sounds good! 7?**

_7:57PM: LOLLLLLL_

**7:58PM: 10?**

_7:58PM: Better. See you then._

\----------------

They enjoyed what became brunch more than breakfast and sipped on their drinks during a comfortably quiet Sunday morning repast. Patrick was sure he felt David’s foot just against his under the table, but not so sure that he responded or addressed it. At one point, David rested his hand on top of Patrick’s as he excitedly related a story about a childhood trip he’d taken to Peru in which his father had been conned into buying a llama farm, and though the temptation to turn his hand up and lace their fingers together made him lose track of what David was saying, Patrick found the focus enough to maintain some level of interaction as the story went on.

They didn’t usually see each other on Sundays. Before the store opened, they’d had a few together as they set things up and rushed to be ready on time. But ever since they opened officially, they’d both found enjoyment in quiet Sundays spent in a book, or enjoying the fresh air, or sleeping in and then eating leftover pizza before taking a healthy afternoon nap. You might guess which man did which thing.

But for both of them, this was an easy new normal to slip silently into. Being comfortable with anyone at all was not typical for David. And actively looking for reasons to delay sex was not typical for Patrick. Still, they didn’t mind the change in routine. After all their failures leading up to this, they both had to believe that any change at all was good.

“I know I drove here, but could we maybe just walk back to the motel?” Patrick suggested as he paid the bill.

David’s eyes smiled as he found himself shocked at the idea that this actually sounded like the better option. “I think I’d like that,” he said.

It was unlike David to be affectionate in public, and unlike Patrick not to be. When you’re insecure in every relationship you’ve been in, you tend to overcompensate for the sake of public affirmation. Hold hands as you walk down the street. Make out in open-mouthed kisses outside your lover’s threshold. Make babies with your eyes.

But as they walked, David’s hand drifted closer to Patrick’s. A pinky finger nudged a thumb, a shoulder brushed against another. And Patrick, looking down at the ground and grinning like an idiot, accepted the hand into his own about halfway to their destination, feeling no particular need to do so other than that he wanted to.

“We should make this a thing,” David suggested. “Breakfast and a walk.”

“Okay.” Patrick dared to look beside him at the man he had already fallen for, trying not to let on.

“Unless we’re heading to your place afterwards, in which case we’ll drive.”

“Yeah, Ray’s is a bit further, isn’t it.”

“It’s just that it’ll be hot soon, and I don’t do well in the heat.”

“Shocking.”

David squeezed his hand tighter, then slowed their steps as the motel grew too close too soon.

“And speaking of, you know…” Patrick cleared his throat, his thumbing running up and down the back of David’s hand, “Heading to my place eventually and all that…”

David could have kicked himself at making that stupid comment.

“I think it’ll happen sooner than I thought it would,” Patrick finished.

David tried to hide his smile. “What makes you say that?”

“I just got to thinking, you know. Like I’d said yesterday.” He sort of gestured with his hands, perhaps nervously, wishing there were a way for him to make David understand without having to say the actual words. “Sex was always just a means to an end. It was like this part of the relationship I had to deal with in order to get at what I actually wanted.”

“And if you didn’t actually want the sex stuff, then what else was there?”

Patrick let out a little laugh. “Companionship,” he answered simply after a moment. “I just got tired of being alone. And then I came here and I made myself be alone for the first time, and… I don’t know. I felt like it wasn’t as bad as I had thought it would be.”

“And then I came along and ruined that,” David joked.

By now, they’d found the door to David’s room. But David wasn’t eager to go inside just yet.

“I feel like we’ve already gotten to the good part,” Patrick answered. “And sex is just the next logical step for us.”

David watched as a reluctant blush washed over Patrick’s cheeks. “It’s only logical if you actually want it.”

Patrick looked deep into David’s eyes and took a daring step forward. “Oh,” he spoke quietly, “I want it.”

David felt a familiar stirring in his chest, and suddenly he knew he wanted to do something wonderful, some grand gesture, some forward move that Patrick could appreciate. But as he heard his sister’s footsteps wandering around the room just beside them, he also knew he had to make this quick.

“I can come over any time you want,” he suggested.

Patrick shook his head. “Not when Ray’s there. Which is, you know, pretty much always.”

David’s heart sank. “We’ll find a way to make it happen.”

“I know we will,” Patrick said, drawing David closer. “But for now, I’ll leave you with this.” He pressed their lips together, melting into the kind of kiss he’d only ever done to show off before. But with no one around to see, he could assure himself that he was doing this for no other reason than that he wanted to do this. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend, to kiss him like he’d never kissed anyone before, to get lost in it, to stay lost in it. But if he stayed too long, he knew, his body would betray him.

“I’ll be thinking about that for a while,” David said, his eyes still closed as he pulled away.

“Me too,” Patrick answered. “But not until I’m in my room behind a closed door.”

David allowed the flash of a thought to enter his mind, but dismissed it just as quickly out of necessity.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Patrick told him. And then he walked back, wishing he could be home right then, and preferably with something more than his hand to satisfy the need so violently stirring inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_8:44PM: Did you make it home in one piece?_

**8:45PM: Barely.**

_8:45PM: I’m still thinking about it._

**8:46PM: Me too.**

_8:47PM: You know what I hate? Sharing a room with my sister._

**8:49PM: Aww. Having trouble finding alone time?**

_8:50PM: Might have to take a shower in a few minutes. Which btw would be my third of the day._

**8:50PM: Third????**

_8:51PM: Well only my second actual shower, but I had to take another one right after we got back here because of you._

**8:52PM: Really? Why? Did you get dirty on the walk over, or… ? 😉**

_8:52PM: YOU got me dirty_

**8:53PM: So just to be clear… you jerked off after I walked you home?**

_8:53PM: Don’t judge me_

**8:54PM: I don’t! I’m just surprised you did it so quickly!**

_8:54PM: Oh and you didn’t???_

**8:55PM: Not yet.**

_8:55PM: Why not? What are you waiting for? You don’t share a room with anyone_

**8:56PM: I have to wait until he turns on 20/20. Then I know I’ll have some uninterrupted time. Otherwise he tends to just burst in the room whenever he wants and then talks about nonsense for god knows how long.**

_8:58PM: That’s a boner killer_

**8:58PM: Lol yeah.**

_8:59PM: So when does 20/20 start?_

**8:59PM: I don’t know. Few minutes.**

_9:00PM: And then you’re going to take your body on a carnival ride?_

**9:00PM: ???? No????**

_9:01PM: You’re not gonna jerk one out?_

**9:01PM: Oh no yeah I’m definitely gonna do that for sure**

_9:02PM: Well then I’ll wait for you then._

**9:02PM: Wait for me?**

_9:04PM: We can do it together if you want_

**9:05PM: Ok**

_9:05PM: Seriously, be less enthusiastic_

**9:06PM: No I want to! It’s just been a while**

_9:07PM: Since you’ve jerked off? Or_

**9:09PM: No, since I’ve done this**   
**9:09PM: sexting or whatever**   
**9:11PM: I’m not great at it?**

_9:13PM: We don’t have to ___

**9:13PM: I want to. I’m just pretty sure I’ll embarrass myself**

_9:15PM: I don’t want to make you uncomfortable_

**9:16PM: I’m not. I’m just not sure how to start**

_9:17PM: Well. It’s been like ten minutes. Is Ray watching his show?_

**9:20PM: Yes**

_9:21PM: Then get naked_

**9:21PM: What about you?**

_9:22PM: I’m going to in a minute. I’m waiting for the bathroom to be free_

**9:24PM: Then I’ll wait for you**

_9:31PM: I’m in here now. Get naked_

**9:31PM: You too**

_9:32PM: Already am. Just turned on shower, waiting for it to get warm_

**9:32PM: Ok**

_9:32PM: Are you naked_

**9:33PM: Yes**

_9:33PM: Are you in bed_

**9:33PM: I am now**

_9:34PM: Good_

**9:34PM: Are you in the shower yet**

_9:36PM: Water is barely lukewarm. It’ll be a minute_

**9:37PM: Do you guys need a new water heater? I might know someone**

_9:37PM: This whole place is messed up. We probably do_

**9:38PM: Ok. I can give your dad the info tomorrow**   
**9:41PM: Wait I thought I had his number but I don’t**   
**9:42PM: get me your dad’s number when you get a chance and I’ll text him**

_9:43PM: Omg pleaseeeeee do not talk about my dad right now_

**9:44PM: Sorry**

_9:45PM: Ok wow_

**9:45PM: Did I ruin it?**

_9:46PM: Kind of?_

**9:47PM: Shit. I’m sorry.**

_9:48PM: It’s okay. I should probably turn the shower off anyway so there’s some water left for tomorrow morning_

**9:49PM: Can I try again?**

_9:50PM: Try what_

**9:51PM: Try getting you back in the mood for a “shower”**

_9:52PM: Lol sure_

**9:54PM: BE LESS ENTHUSIASTIC**

_9:54PM: I’m sorry, I can’t do this. Alexis is banging on the door now because she left her phone in here and I can’t deal_

**9:56PM: I’m so sorry**

_9:59PM: It’s fine. We can try again next time. You have fun tho_

**10:01PM: Saddest jerkoff ever**

_10:01PM: Lol. Goodnight Patrick_

**10:02PM: Night David.**

\-----------

_6:59AM: Awake yet?_

**7:13AM: How are you texting me this early**

_7:14AM: So… yes?_   
**7:15AM: Yes**

_7:16AM: Guess what_

**7:16AM: ???**

_7:18AM: I’m alone in my room. Looks like I will be for a while_   
_7:20AM: Just thought I’d inform you in case you were wondering_   
_7:23AM: Anyway_   
_7:30AM: OK are you not into this because I’m sorry_   
_7:31AM: I’ve just been thinking about you all night and I couldn’t do anything about it until now and I thought I’d let you know but I’m so sorry if this isn’t ok_

**7:33AM: No it’s fine. I was just checking to see what Ray was up to but I don’t think he’s home**

_7:35AM: Interesting_

**7:36AM: Holy shit. This is happening.**

_7:37AM: I wish you weren’t on the other end of the fucking town_

**7:39AM: Yeah? And what if I wasn’t?**

_7:40AM: I’d be sucking your cock right now_

**7:40AM: FUCK OKAY**   
**7:40AM: WE’RE REALLY DOING THIS**

_7:41AM: Yeah you don’t have to keep saying that. We can just like actually do this_

**7:42AM: Sorry. I told you I’m not good at this.**

_7:42AM: You don’t need to be good at it if you’re enjoying it_

**7:43AM: I’m definitely enjoying this**

_7:45AM: Okay so then tell me what it does to you when I say I want your cock in my mouth right now_

**7:46AM: I could show you what it’s doing to me**

_7:46AM: Yes please_

**7:50AM: [attachment.img13302]**

_7:52AM: Ok did you mean to just send me a pic of a tax form template? Because if that’s what you’re into I’m def not gonna be helpful here_

**7:53AM: Shit no**   
**7:53AM: wait hold on**   
**7:56AM: [attachment.jpeg82] ******

_7:58AM: OKAY YES GOOD but_   
_7:58AM: can you also take your sweatpants off_

**8:00AM: They’re off now**   
**8:00AM: Well they’re off enough**

_8:01AM: Tell me what you want me to do to you_

**8:01AM: Kiss me**

_8:02AM: I’ll kiss you all over your body_

**8:02AM: Everywhere**

_8:03AM: Everywhere. Down your chest and over your stomach until my mouth is on your hard cock_

**8:05AM: Can I pull your hair a little while you do it?**

_8:06AM: Fuck yeah pull my hair_   
_8:06AM: Not too hard but a lil_

**8:07AM: And you’ll put your hands all over me?**

_8:08AM: Anywhere you want_

**8:08AM: I wanna do it too**

_8:08AM: Which thing?_

**8:09AM: I want to suck your chick**   
**8:09AM: *chick**   
**8:09AM: *CHUCK**   
**8:09AM: OH MY GOD COCK WTF**

_8:10AM: New phone?_

**8:11AM: No I just don’t type conch that often lol**   
**8:11AM: *COCK**   
**8:12AM: I hate this phone**

_8:12AM: Okay please let’s not ruin it again_

**8:12AM: Sorry**

_8:13AM: Okay so_   
_8:13AM: when you suck my cock I want you on your knees_

**8:14AM: You’ll show me how?**

_8:15AM: I think it’ll come naturally to you_

**8:15AM: I mean, I know what feels good but what if I’m not good at it**

_8:16AM: You’ll be good at it_

**8:16AM: You think so?**

_8:17AM: That mouth was made for it_

**8:18AM: I’m serious David I want to such your cock**   
**8:18AM: *suck**

_8:18AM: I’m serious too_

**8:18AM: No I mean**   
**8:19AM: I think we should do this. Like today.**

_8:21AM: Okay let’s make plans after this but let’s do this first because I’ve been hard for like an hour now_

**8:22AM: Sorry okay yes**   
**8:22AM: Tell me what else you wanna do with me**

_8:23AM: I want you to fuck me. I need it._

**8:23AM: God that sounds amazing**

_8:24AM: I want your mouth all over me. I want you to bite me_

**8:24AM: Where**

_8:24AM: Everywhere_

**8:25AM: Not EVERYWHERE but most places right?**

_8:25AM: Stop_

**8:25AM: Sorry.**

_8:27AM: I want you to pin me down and just fucking rail me_

**8:28AM: I bet you make really cute noises**

_8:28AM: I bet you could make me make some good ones_

**8:28AM: I want to come all over your face**

_8:29AM: Fuck yes_   
_8:29AM: come on me_

**8:31AM: Holy shit**

_8:31AM: Did you come?_

**8:32AM: Yeah. You?**

_8:32AM: Not yet. Keep talking._

**8:33AM: I want you in my mouth right now**   
**8:33AM: I wanna taste you**   
**8:33AM: I want you to fuck my mouth David**

_8:34AM: I’m gonna fuck your mouth until your gagging_

**8:35AM: *You’re**

_8:35AM: DO NOT_

**8:35AM: Sorry**

_8:36AM: Make me come Patrick_

**8:36AM: Just close your eyes and imagine I’m fucking you, and my hand is between us, and my hand is on your cock**   
**8:37AM: and my tongue is in your mouth**   
**8:37AM: and you want to say my name but you can’t because I’m fucking your brains out**

_8:38: More. I’m so close_

**8:39AM: And my hands are in your hair**   
**8:39AM: and we’re both naked together**   
**8:39AM: and I’m sucking on your skin and you’re coming all over between our bodies**

_8:43AM: Fuck_

**8:43AM: Done?**

_8:48AM: I need a cigarette_

**8:49AM: Lol. So can we make plans now?**

_8:49AM: Plans for what?_

**8:50AM: For this actually happening.**

_8:50AM: We should. Because I’m not going to be able to do this here every day._

**8:51AM: Well we will figure something out.**

_8:52AM: I hope so. I really need us to connect._

**8:52AM: I need it, too.**

8:53AM: =)

**8:53AM: Hungry?**

_8:54AM: Obv_

**8:54AM: I’ll bring something into work for you today. It’ll give you a reason to come in on time.**

_8:55AM: Lol nice try. I’ll be twenty minutes late as usual._

**8:55AM: I know. I’ll see you then.**

_8:56AM: Sounds good._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
